En Tus Ojos
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Quién es ese hombre que no deja de mirar a Zoycite... Sus ojos son hipnotizantes, casi perfectos... ¿Cómo actuará Zoycite al darse cuenta de que aquel apuesto hombre desea algo mucho más que saber su nombre de él? ONE SHOT Basado en la triste historia de Zoycite y Kunzite que fue censurada en Latinoamerica.


Tenía días sin ver a Kunzite. Zoycite sabía que eso no estaba bien. Sabía que en una situación como la de él, cada minuto era importante, cada rincón, cada escondite. Zoycite caminaba intranquilo por la calle, cerca del departamento de Kunzite, esperando ver su coche cruzar y aparcarse. Ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirada clavada en el suelo…

Se conocieron tres años atrás en un bar. Zoycite quizá hubiera olvidado aquél día como todo lo demás, quizá se hubiera olvidado del nombre de aquél lugar, quizá habría borrado de su memoria aquellos rostros, el color de la pintura en las paredes, la marca de cerveza que eligió para tomar, todo eso hubiera sido olvidado el día siguiente como siempre olvidaba todo lo que rodeaba su insignificante vida, pero no fue así. Recordaba todo con exactitud, los olores, las conversaciones, las canciones provenientes de una rockola. Sus sentidos estaban más agudizados que nunca, se sentía enérgico y contento como nunca antes, y eso solo se debía a su peculiar encuentro con aquel peculiar hombre de cabellos plateados.

Jamás había conocido a nadie así antes, era diferente en todos los sentidos. Desde su físico hasta su misteriosa forma de ser. Bronceado, muy bronceado y alto, lo sobrepasaba por un poco más de 10 c.m y aunque él se consideraba alto, junto a él y sus músculos prominentes se sintió pequeño e indefenso. Sus enormes ojos azules contrastaban con la tez morena de su piel, tan penetrantes, tan sinceros y misteriosos al mismo tiempo, cuasaron en Zoycite cierta conmoción que lo hizo sentir atraído inmediatamente hacia ese desconocido.

Su condición sexual aún era confusa a pesar de sus escasas y pasadas relaciones. Siempre supo que las mujeres no estaban hechas para él, lo supo desde que su madre huyó de casa cuando apenas tenía seis años. No muestras de amor, no cariño, no nada… La primera vez que se fijó en un hombre fue cuando tenía 16. Él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, no sabía por qué su mejor amigo de toda la vida le tomó la mano y lo besó en los labios tan deliberadamente que Zoycite no pudo moverse por algunos minutos. No se hablaron durante semanas porque Zoycite no lograba entender lo que sucedía. Pero a partir de ese momento no dejó de pensar en aquel insignificante beso que durante mucho tiempo le hizo crecer en su interior un deseo mucho más profundo. No volvió a ver a su mejor amigo porque se mudó a otra ciudad, no hablaron, no dijeron nada, pero Zoycite se dio cuenta que desde que se conocían estaban tan atraídos el uno por el otro que no les importaba nadie más.

Cuando cumplió 18, se vio envuelto en una relación con su compañero de escritorio de la preparatoria. Todo comenzó con conversaciones que fueron convirtiéndose en disimulados coqueteos, ligeros roces de piel hasta que todo terminó en su propia cama. Para ese entonces, sus deseos de encontrar a alguien que fuera apto para él ya estaban por sobre todas sus expectaciones. Fue la primera vez que tocó un pene y fue la primera vez que a él lo tocaban. Todo terminó tan rápido como empezó. Después de esa noche todo cambió entre ellos y aquél muchacho no se atrevió a darle la cara a Zoycite, poniendo pretextos.

Entonces tenía 20 años cuando conoció a aquél magnifico hombre que estaba sentado en la barra, mirándolo fijamente. Zoycite no tenía idea de lo que hacía en aquél lugar, él no bebía, no fumaba, no salía de noche, pero ese día estaba tan necesitado de una distracción que decidió salir. Entró al Harajuku Bar a eso de las diez de la noche y se sentó en una mesa situada en el rincón, observando cada detalle del lugar. Ordenó una cerveza, se la tomó pacientemente tratando de tolerar el peculiar sabor que viajaba a través de su garganta. Cuando decidió ordenar la segunda, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba fijamente desde la barra. La mesera se acercó a él y después de tomar su orden lo dejó solo nuevamente y entonces pudo mirar a aquél hombre que lo miraba de nuevo. Aquellos ojos azules ni siquiera dudaban en mirarlo, ni siquiera hacían algún esfuerzo por ocultar el extraño interés en su persona. Zoycite sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloraban y desvió la mirada a su cerveza, huyendo de los ojos de aquél extraño por el resto de la noche. Cuando se hubo terminado su tercera cerveza notó la presencia de la mesera junto a él y vio cómo dejaba frente a él una copa con vino tinto sobre una servilleta.

Zoycite notó que en esa servilleta había algo escrito y retiró la copa para llevársela a los labios y darle un largo trago al vino. Con una peculiar caligrafía, perfecta y hermosa, un mensaje era dirigido a él. _"Eres muy joven para tolerar tanto alcohol, tus mejillas te delatan. Toma todo con más calma y bebe este vino para borrar el sabor de la cerveza…" _Zoycite supo de inmediato quién había escrito eso y quién le había enviado el vino. Echó su largo y rubio cabello hacia atrás y se atrevió a mirar de nuevo al hombre platinado que seguía sentado en la barra y quien seguía mirándolo. Apuró su copa de vino hasta la última gota. Se sentía extrañamente enojado y provocado. Ese hombre parecía estarse burlando de él, parecía querer provocarlo. Zoycite no supo si fue el alcohol que corría por su cuerpo, el enojo o simplemente la excitación que sentía, pero decidió ponerse de pie y se dirigió con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba el moreno. Dejó la copa frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo y habló.

-Si lo que quería era burlarse de mí, señor, no se moleste más. Aquí le dejo la copa para que vea que no soy ningún malagradecido pero debo pedirle que por favor no vuelva a comprarme nada más. Usted no me conoce y no tiene idea de cuánto alcohol puedo o no tolerar.-el moreno esbozó una ligera sonrisa y Zoycite tuvo que dejar de hablar por unos segundos hasta que retomó su disparatado discurso.-No crea que no he notado que me ha estado observando toda la noche. Nunca suelo ser grosero, ni mal educado, pero creo que usted desea algo que no comprendo así que por favor…

-Parece que me has leído el pensamiento.-dijo de súbito interrumpiendo al enojado Zoycite.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó confundido Zoycite.

-Desde que te vi entrar desee poder hablar contigo.

Zoycite abrió los ojos un poco y aunque hubiera querido responder no supo cómo hacerlo. Sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas y se avergonzó de sí mismo por ser tan sensible. El moreno hizo una señal al barman y de pronto había dos copas nuevas con vino frente a ellos.

-Señor… le he dicho que no me compre nada más. Por favor yo…

-Oh, pero si no te he comprado nada, muchacho.-dijo indicándole a Zoycite que tomara asiento en el banco junto a él.-Es un regalo, no me afecta en nada, descuida. Puedes pedir todo lo que quieras, todo aquí me pertenece.

Zoycite se quedó boquiabierto con tal revelación. "¿Todo aquí me pertenece?" Eso sin duda era algo nuevo. Lentamente y sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello se sentó junto al moreno.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, señor, pero no entiendo por qué si quería hablar conmigo simplemente no se acercó…

-Me haces sentir muy viejo llamándome de esa manera.-rió.-Estoy consciente de que eres muy joven y quizá yo soy mayor para ti, pero puedes llamarme solo Kunzite.

Sin duda Zoycite grabó ese nombre en su memoria, en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

-Si no me acerqué antes.-dijo después de haberle tomado a su copa.-Fue porque cuando llegaste a este lugar, tu rostro indicaba claramente que querías estar solo, no quise ser inoportuno.

Zoycite seguía sin responder nada, sorprendido por todo aquel ligero cambio en su noche.

-Me alegro de que hayas sido tú quien se ha acercado, si no hubiera tenido que ver cómo te marchabas de aquí sin siquiera enterarme de tu nombre.

Fue entonces cuando Zoycite decidió que era un buen momento para beber su vino. Se terminó todo el contenido de un solo trago sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y Kunzite lo miró maravillado. Colocó su mano sobre la de él sonriendo y susurró: "Calma."

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, entonces, muchacho?-dijo Kunzite igual de calmado que antes.

-Zoycite.-respondió con cierto temor.

-Zoycite…-dijo Kunzite sopesando el nombre, saboreándolo.-Es tan dulce como tú.

Zoycite volvió a encenderse de rojo. Siendo incapaz de mantener la mirada, ocultándose.

-Pero estoy fascinado con tu sensibilidad, Zoycite, eres incapaz de ocultar lo que sientes.-sonrió.-Me intriga mucho saber todo de ti, todo… Te ordeno por favor que me hables de ti.

Zoycite no tuvo más remedio que hablar. Le pareció que si no lo hacía aquél desconocido lo obligaría de cualquier forma.

-Yo… estudio en la universidad, estudio en mi segundo año de psicología… acabo de cumplir veinte años y vivo en el distrito Arakawa.

-No es muy lejos de aquí.-dijo Kunzite inclinándose hacia delante como para mirarlo mejor.-20 años… Podrían meterme a la cárcel por esto.

-No lo comprendo.

-Estoy en mis 29.-dijo Kunzite sonriendo.

Zoycite lo miró extrañado, dudoso, confundido. Su mirada reflejaba cierto temor que poco a poco iba apoderándose de todos sus sentidos. Decidió que irse sería lo mejor, era tarde y había bebido, él nunca bebía y se sentía fuera de sí mismo. Se levantó con decisión, mirando impacientemente a Kunzite.

-Me disculpo, Kunzite, pero es tarde y debería irme ahora mismo.

Kunzite se puso de pie y entonces tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder ver a los ojos a Zoycite. Zoycite se sintió indefenso e intimidado, profundamente nervioso… Ese hombre era alto, muy alto.

-No te vayas.-dijo Kunzite. Por alguna razón eso le sonó a una orden y no a una petición, la cual no se atrevía a romper.

Kunzite hizo algunas señales y un hombre salió de la nada para pararse a su lado.

-Preparen mi auto.

-¿Se va ya, Señor Kunzite?

-Lo acabo de decir.

El hombre volvió a desaparecer y entonces miró a Zoycite quien estaba más confundido que antes. Kunzite lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y salieron del bar silenciosamente. Ni siquiera pagó sus bebidas, nada le importaba en ese momento porque aquel hombre acababa de despertar algo tan fuerte en su interior que era incapaz de descifrar. Una vez fuera, la noche cubrió la solitaria calle. Solo los ruidos de adentro rompían el macabro silencio y una luz parpadeaba sobre sus cabezas. Zoycite miró a Kunzite con preguntas en los ojos y luego sin esperarlo, sintió la mano del moreno colocarse en su mejilla suavemente.

-Eres casi un niño, Zoycite, pero no puedo ignorar lo que me provocas.

-No… no lo entiendo, yo creo que…

-Por favor, no me mires de esa manera. Tus ojos… son tan verdes y sinceros que… lo único que me hacen pensar es en que quiero hacerte el amor. Muy, pero muy lentamente hasta que no pueda más.

Y entonces Zoycite se quedó paralizado. Sintiendo el deseo y la lujuria apoderarse de su cuerpo, cosquilleos recorriendo su espina dorsal. La mano de Kunzite aún seguía en su mejilla y supo que aunque quisiera no hubiera podido huir, pero no quería… Él también anhelaba que aquel desconocido le hiciera el amor por primera vez, porque él nunca antes tuvo relaciones sexuales y por alguna extraña razón deseaba sentir aquella piel morena, recorrer con sus dedos esa melena larga y platinada. Deseaba saber a qué sabían sus labios, deseaba conocer su miembro… tocarlo…

Esa noche Kunzite le hizo el amor a Zoycite hasta que el sol salió en el horizonte. Zoycite no renegó, no se quejó, nunca lo impidió. Pidió más cada vez que Kunzite terminaba y con cada momento a su lado se daba cuenta de que a partir de ese momento no podría dejarlo ir. Se enamoró de su par de ojos azules, de su rostro duro y bien formado, de sus pectorales, de su altura, de su melena casi perfecta. Era como un pequeño cordero a su lado, era su dueño, su maestro. Nunca se sintió así ni con Ichigo, su mejor amigo, ni con Kira, su compañero de la prepa. Kunzite era lo que él siempre quiso y no se atrevía a buscar. Ellos hicieron el amor esa noche y así fue por los siguientes tres años.

Poco se imaginaba Zoycite en lo que se metía. Ya había pasado una hora y él aun no llegaba. Temía por él, temía por su seguridad, su salud… Cuántas veces le rogó que terminara todo aquello, que dejara de vender drogas, que dejara de meterse con las personas equivocadas. Pero Kunzite estaba hasta el cuello, no podía dejarlo así como así. Era el jefe. El dueño. El creador. Y su única debilidad era un par de ojos verdes de 1.80 de estatura. Simplemente no se imaginaba su vida sin Zoycite y muchas veces lo hizo jurar que no lo dejaría, que estaría con él siempre, cada noche, cada día. Por supuesto que Zoycite nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en dejarlo, porque aunque fuera difícil de admitir, lo amaba. Lo amaba más de lo se amaba a sí mismo y desde esa noche se juró a sí mismo no amar a nadie más, no desear a nadie más, no pensar en nadie más, no vivir por nadie más. Kunzite le prohibía ir con él a "trabajar", le prohibía muchas cosas porque según él lo quería proteger. Tan solo lo podía ver en su departamento y ocasionalmente en el bar, y aunque era dolorosamente desesperante, Zoycite lo soportaba.

Decidió sentarse en el porche, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas, rogando que volviera pronto y terminara con su angustia. Escuchó el motor de un automóvil acercarse y cuando alzó la vista vio cómo una camioneta negra se estacionaba frente al departamento de Kunzite. En un segundo varios hombres encapuchados cargando armas lo rodearon. Zoycite sintió su corazón latir lentamente, esperando lo peor. Trató de mostrarse tranquilo, trató de cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo.

-Dile a tu querido amante que va a responder caro. Dile que debió de haberlo pensado dos veces antes de joderme.

El hombre que hablaba golpeó de una patada a Zoycite en el vientre y lo obligó a echarse para atrás. Zoycite sintió al hombre tomarlo de la cabellera fuertemente al tiempo que le gritaba en la cara.

-Después de esto, el maricón deseará jamás haberte conocido.

Zoycita sintió cómo una bala se insertaba rápidamente en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Para ese entonces no podía sentir nada, ni comprender nada. Se dejó caer hacia un lado, echo un ovillo, tratando de no llorar, tratando de no pensar y mucho menos de sentir. Lo único que venía a su cabeza era el rostro de Kunzite, sonriéndole misteriosamente desde la barra. Lo vio desabrocharse la bragueta, lo vio tocarse el cabello con ambas manos en modo de frustración, lo vio ducharse, lo vio desnudarse, lo vio debajo de él. Lo único que deseó esos tres años fue irse. Irse con él a algún lugar donde nadie los conociera, donde pudieran verse a la luz del día, donde pudieran salir a la calle sin temer que los reconocieran. Lo único que deseaba era poder amarlo sin límites, poder ir a tomar un café a un restaurante, no en la cocina de su departamento tras ventanas blindadas. Quería vivir con él, quería despertar en la mañana a su lado, quería desayunar en la misma mesa que él.

Kunzite se bajó se su coche gritando, sin creer lo que veía. Lo tomó entre sus brazos sin dejar de gritar, al tiempo que un montón de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Háblame, Zoycite, ¡háblame!-gritó.-Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.

-Kunzite…-dijo Zoycite con dificultad para articular.

-No hables, no hables por favor…

-Vámonos… por… favor… quiero… huir de… aquí, Kun-sama…

-Nosotros nos iremos, nosotros viviremos juntos, Zoycite, pero no te vayas, ¡quédate!

-Te… amo…

Kunzite lo miró sorprendido, incapaz de creer lo que oía. En tres años, Zoycite jamás había pronunciado esas palabras, y justo ahora le decía lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado secretamente escuchar. Eso no curaba el dolor y el temor de perderlo en ese momento, no soportaba la idea de separarse de él…

-No hables, Zoycite, descansa…

-Tú me enseñaste… lo que es… esto, amar… desde ese día… aunque solo me deseabas, me has enseñado muchas cosas que con nadie aprenderé, ni lo hubiera hecho… te amo… te amo Kunzite… llévame lejos, llévame a donde nadie nos conozca.

Kunzite lloró al escucharlo. No podía soportarlo.

-Soy un monstruo, Zoycite, ¿por qué me fijé en ti? ¡Eres solo un niño! Un hombre que apenas… comienza la vida, ¡soy un monstruo! Abusé de ti, me aproveché, te expuse al peligro… ¡yo te hice esto!

Zoycite negó lentamente mientras sonreía y sofocaba su dolor.

-Si no te hubieras fijado en mí yo… me hubiera muerto hace tres años… hubiera dejado de existir… esa noche… esa noche yo fui al bar porque… quería morir… quería beber mucho y morir…

Kunzite lo besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Jamás te lo hubiera permitido. No te vayas, si lo haces yo… no voy a atreverme a mirar a nadie más, no voy a atreverme a seguir viviendo no…

Se tomaron de las manos. Una ambulancia se estacionó detrás del coche de Kunzite, rápidamente lo ataron, lo subieron sin pedir explicaciones, sin decir nada. Kunzite se sintió vacío, lleno de rabia. Antes de moverse se limpió las lágrimas y sacó el revolver de su bolsillo. No podía dejar que le hicieran eso, no así. Serena Tsukino no se vengaría así de él, no se lo permitiría. Manejó más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo hizo. Encontró a los hombres de Tsukino sentados en fuera del edificio donde vivía la mujer. Le disparó a todos y cada uno de ellos sin siquiera pensarlo. No dejó a ninguno vivo, terminó con todos. Si Zoycite moría, Serena Tsukino también iba a morir.

Se dirigió al hospital, buscando desesperadamente a Zoycite, encontrando a Tyler, su mayordomo, de pie en la sala de espera. Sin siquiera esperar indicaciones fue hasta el cuarto en donde lo tenían. Lo vio respirar a través de una máquina. Lo vio profundamente dormido y con el torso vendado. Su joven vivía, su debilidad, su emoción, su amor aún vivía… No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que lo encontraran. Tenía que actuar rápido y sin pensar demasiado. Tyler le indicó desde la puerta que sus hombres ya estaban en el hospital. Tanto doctores como pacientes y enfermeras se encontraban en el suelo, amenazados por los hombres de Kunzite. Nadie se atrevió a mover un solo dedo cuando Kunzite sacó a Zoycite del hospital con todo y máquinas. Esa noche ellos se irían de Tokio, se alejarían de todo el mundo. Tyler los dejó en el lugar en donde Kunzite tenía un helicóptero que algunas veces usaba. Él y otros hombres los ayudaron a acomodarse.

Cuando Zoycite despertó se encontraba en una cama que de inmediato supo no era la suya. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Pero todo era nuevo para él. Se incorporó lentamente mirando en todas direcciones, sorprendiéndose de encontrar un ventanal enorme que ofrecía una vista maravillosa del mar. Notó que algo le dolía en el torso. No se acordaba de nada. El dolor no era tan intenso, pero de pronto… las imágenes vinieron a su cabeza lentamente. Kunzite entró a la habitación y cuando vio a Zoycite de pie casi llora. Lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había abrazado.

-Zoy-sama…

-No comprendo…-dijo Zoycite sentándose en la orilla de la cama.-Yo estaba…

-No.-dijo Kunzite.-Tú no te vas a morir mientras estés conmigo.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos…?

-No importa, Zoycite. Te prometí que si vivías nos iríamos muy lejos, ¿no?, lo cumplí… te cuidé y ahora has despertado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

-Un mes.

Zoycite abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer nada de lo que sucedía. Casi moría y de pronto se despertaba en un hotel frente a una playa. Nada tenía sentido pero sabía muy bien que Kunzite era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer eso y más. Se lanzó a sus brazos, necesitado, hambriento, feliz… lo extrañaba tanto que no podía soportar un segundo más sin sentir sus brazos. Se fundieron en un profundo beso que los unió para siempre. Sabiendo que ya nadie, ni nada podría separarlos y que al fin podrían vivir tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada. Ellos se amaban y eso era mucho más fuerte de lo que todo el dinero, placer o peligro pudiera hacer. Desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, ellos supieron que iban a acabar así.


End file.
